In honor of the fallen
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Con sus cabellos de regaliz y ojos como el chocolate; con la sangre llenando su pequeño cuerpo y su temperamento de tejón explotando en su interior, Michael Yew le dijo adiós a la luz de las estrellas. Fic participante en el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


_Summary: _Con sus cabellos de regaliz y ojos como el chocolate; con la sangre llenando su pequeño cuerpo y su temperamento de tejón explotando en su interior, Michael Yew le dijo adiós a la luz de las estrellas.

Vida y pensamientos del hijo de Apolo.

_Nota de autora: Quería hacer algo acerca de un hijo de Apolo y, al leer acerca de éste personaje en "El Último Héroe del Olimpo" quise escribir acerca de él. Un personaje secundario del cual Rick no nos da mucha descripción, pero que murió en la batalla de Manhattan. También estos pequeños semidioses se merecen un lugar en el reto. Mi contribución al foro._

_Los personajes de Percy Jackson fueron creados y pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "En honor de los caídos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

Michael Yew nunca fue una persona que resaltó en la sociedad. Ni en los aspectos buenos, ni en los malos.

Tenía un hermoso cabello negro como el azabache y ojos marrones como el chocolate con leche, pero por su pequeño tamaño nunca fue considerado un chico guapo. Su tendencia a los problemas, el THDA y la dislexia no hacían más que empañar su reputación, pero nunca nadie lo tomó en serio. Su madre, una mujer tan bajita como él, tampoco tenía ningún atributo en especial. Realmente, el chico siempre supo que nunca había tenido un destino especial, que siempre estaría vetado a la normalidad por su pequeña estatura.

Las burlas hacia su 1.40 de alto no hicieron más que desarrollar su temperamento de hierro, ya que quería demostrarle a todos que no se fijaran en su aspecto, si no en lo que valía por dentro –además de que tenía un talento innato para la medicina, la música, la poesía y la arquería-.

Cuando llegó al Campamento Mestizo y fue reclamado por Apolo -de pronto todo cobró sentido: el THDA, la dislexia, sus talentos ocultos, las cosas raras que observaba todos los días y su amor por lo brillante y cálido- pensó que todos sus hermanos serían como él: pelinegros, con ojos marrones, bajitos y buenas personas. Resultó que eran rubios con ojazos celestes, no muchos tenían lo cuarto y ninguno era lo tercero. El único que lo trataba bien era Lee Fletcher, el consejero de cabaña, pero a veces Michael sospechaba que lo hacía por pura cortesía.

Luego se ganó la reputación de su carácter, tan fuerte que le podía hacer frente a Clarisse La Rue de la cabaña de Ares y Annabeth Chase, de la de Atenea. En ese momento los semidioses campistas empezaron a compararlo con un tejón, por su ceño fruncido, el tamaño y la actitud. Por primera vez en su vida, Michel Yew se sentía respetado, en ese lugar con extensos campos de fresas que consideraba su hogar.

Los años en aquél lugar pasaron como un fogonazo para él, en un abrir de cerrar de ojos: las batallas, las fogatas, los entrenamientos, las peleas, todo pasó a ser parte de él, sintiéndose apreciado y con muy buenos amigos (sobre todo Percy Jackson, ese hijo de Poseidón, quien lo respetaba y admiraba y, su hermano, Will Solace).

Todo cambió cuando Lee Fletcher murió.

Para su gran sorpresa, todos los hijos de Apolo le eligieron como consejero de cabaña. Fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos confiaban en él, que realmente lo querían, que tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Entonces, se puso manos a la obra para poner en alto el honor de la cabaña del dios del sol.

Las cosas se complicaron con la misión dirigida por la cabaña de Ares y el carro que los de Apolo habían encontrado. Por supuesto, Michael no iba a ceder y perder el orgullo de su padre, así que mantuvo su cabaña en constante guerra con la de los jabalíes. Si era necesario, sólo en el caso más necesario, daría su brazo a torcer, pero, mientras tanto, daría a ver quiénes eran los hijos del sol.

Cuando Percy Jackson –el semidiós de la profecía, el que había salvado el campamento un montón de veces, salvador del rayo de Zeus, navegador del Mar de los Monstruos, cargador del cielo y caminante del Laberinto- pidió la ayuda de los semidioses, Yew no dudó ni un solo momento. Iban a proteger el Olimpo, costara lo que costara. Además, necesitaban a la cabaña de Apolo para actuar como médicos y él nunca iba a dejar al hijo de Poseidón solo. Entregó el carro que tanto Ares deseaba sólo para que fueran a la batalla, pero Clarisse se negó a ir. Michael sólo resopló y se fue directo a ayudar a Jackson.

Cuando se instalaron en Nueva York y fueron a pelear por los dioses, el hijo de Apolo se fue a luchar en el puente Williamsburg. Con su destreza en el arco pudo acabar con bastantes monstruos del ejército del titán, pero cuando lo vio, al famoso titán cara a cara (con el rostro de Luke, con fuertes ojos dorados como los cabellos de sus hermanos) se quedó paralizado del terror. Pero sus fuerzas volvieron al ver a Percy Jackson combatir con él, dándole pelea. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar lo más que pudiera.

Cuando destruyeron el puente, todo pasó en cámara lenta para él. Vio los pedazos de la construcción pasar a su lado, los monstruos siendo destruidos. Fue levemente consciente de que sus heridas –de las que no se había dado cuenta antes- ardían como si hubieran sido prendidas en fuego. Su cuerpo estaba lleno del rojo líquido carmesí. Movió sus ojos marrones hacia el cielo, deseando que ojalá hubiera sido de día, para ver la luz del sol por última vez. Al menos, las estrellas estaban allí para despedirlo.

Con sus cabellos negros como el regaliz y sus ojos como el chocolate; con la sangre llenando su pequeño cuerpo y su temperamento de tejón explotando en su interior –de valentía, de satisfacción por haber resistido ante Cronos, de esperanza de que sus hermanos pudieran vencer- Michael Yew le dijo adiós a la luz de las estrellas.


End file.
